


Fondness

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis





	Fondness

Poe watched from the doorway as Finn went over several star system maps, using his finger to make markings on them. The former Stormtrooper was focused intently on his work, eyes narrowed every so slightly as he muttered to himself. He didn’t even notice when Poe stepped fully into the room, setting the tray down on the table before sitting beside him.

“Hey,” Poe said. He smiled when Finn turned to look at him, gesturing to the freshly made tea. “You looked like you needed some of this,” he explained.

Finn picked up a cup, leaning over to kiss Poe on the cheek before drinking from it. He hummed at the taste, nodding his head before turning back to his work. He frowned and erased some of the lines he had made, redrawing them in a different pattern. “No, like this…” he muttered.

“Battle plans?” he asked.

“Formations mostly,” he said. He looked over at Poe shrugged. “I noticed that you guys don’t really plan these things out ahead of time and it made me worry.”

“We plan things out…”

“Two days before the mission,” Finn pointed out.

Poe laughed, nodding his head as he picked up his own cup. “Guilty.”

“And that’s why I’m figuring this out now. It’ll cut down on casualties and give us a better chance at stopping them before they get a chance to do anything,” Finn explained.

Poe hummed, watching as Finn went back to his work. He smiled to himself, loving the way Finn would purse his lips and narrow his eyes just so whenever he tried to work out a problem. For the most part Finn was always able to figure it out, his lips twitching into a smile as he continued with his work.

“Finn?” Poe asked after fifteen minutes of comfortable silence.

“Hm?”

“Look at me.”

Finn turned his head and blinked when Poe kissed him on the lips. “Hey!”

He laughed, winking at him. “Te amo, Finn.”

Finn smiled and rested his forehead against Poe’s. “I love you too.”


End file.
